


The Battle of the Pons

by Daaishi



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, It's not serious don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daaishi/pseuds/Daaishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But who has the first Pon in PonPon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of the Pons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, sorry if it's weirdly formatted. Might check later.

"The first Pon is mine! I am the most pon!"

"I am the older, so I get the first Pon!"

A normal day backstage. Cameras off, fights on. They didn't have serious fights, it was more as if they were children again and fought over who got the last candy. Plus, they still loved each other.

In spite of that, this was a serious fight. Whose is the honour of having the first Pon in PonPon? Let's have the experts themselves tell us.

"You may be older but I am cuter! And if I am cuter I am more Pon than you!" Erina's voice resonated in the changing room.

"Well, Sayu thinks I am cuter. Also, my colour is pink. Pink is the definition of cute." Mizuki kept a calm tone, because shouting didn't improve your argument, only calmly discussing did, in her opinion.

"Well my colour used to be Gaki-senpai's, and Gaki-senpai is the cutest senpai!"

"Please don't shout, Eri-second Pon. I don't want someone to interrupt our conversation because they heard you from miles away and they want an autograph. That is, if there are any of your fans close enough to actually hear you, even though your voice is louder than an atomic bomb."

"Excuse you, Mizu-second Pon! I am the one and only first Pon and my fans will agree! And, mind you, I'm popular even without boobs!"  
Mizuki laughed.

"I am the leader of Morning Musume now, so I am the leader of PonPon too, therefore I have the first Pon. Running out of arguments, Ikuta-san?"

"You wish. I am younger than you, so, by the rules of physics and all that, I am also cuter than you. The first Pon should go to the cutest, and so that is me!"

"Oh, come on, everyone knows that I am cuter. Just look at me, I'm irresistibly cute."  
Mizuki hugged Erina and made the face of a lost puppy, which Eripon found very endearing. She brushed her fingers through her long curls and smiled.

"You're still not as cute as me, Fukumura. I sang Rainbow Pink with Michishige-san, remember? That is a cute song, and only the cutest of the cutest can sing it."

"Sing it? You mean bleat like a goat? You don't sing, you bleat."

"Excuse you, I do not bleat when I sing. I only bleat offstage, for you."

"Right..."

Mizuki laughed again meaningfully.

"You are so mean, Fuku-chan. Meanies don't get the first Pon."

"How about I take one of the Pons out for a pizza? The second Pon, maybe?"

Erina laughed.

"Why would you take yourself out? That's ridiculous."

"I'm paying." Mizuki sing-sang.

"...Lead the way, first Pon."

The experts have spoken. The first Pon belongs to Fukumura Mizupon, the older and the cuter of the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is welcome ^^


End file.
